Pleasure and Pain
by Prodigy86
Summary: You won't believe the trouble Raven's in now...have things gone too far? rnRead and Review!
1. Chapter 1: We need to talk

**Disclaimer: I don't now own That's So Raven nor do I its characters.**

**A/N: Raven is not psychic in this story, I just didn't know how to fit it into the relationship with her and Devon. Raven/Eddie/Chelsea/Devon are now 17 and in grade 12. There may be some mature situations in this story, no slash though(I still like those stories :D) I haven't figured out the rating yet. **

**This story will be written from all character point of view, the main characters won't be in every seen. **

**Devon/Raven/Eddie/Chelsea, all at school right before lunch.**

On his way to meet Raven at her locker like everyday, Devon was thinking how he always knew that a relationaship with Raven was destined to be one full of energy, love and physical attraction. Everything that he believed would make a strong vivrant couple. Though his love for Raven was deep, he didn't quite feel complete and he was destined to bring it to her attention. He just didn't know how to do it without scaring her away. Raven herself knew something was on Devon's mind, but she felt it to be too personal to ask about, thinking he would eventually tell her.

Devon walks up behind Raven at her lockerand puts his hands on her waist.

"Hey Rae" he says as lightly as he can in her ear. Raven turns around as a warm breath-taking smile moves across her face, it always brightens his day.

"Hey Devon" Raven says as they both lean in for a kiss.

"Hey uh Rae, are you gonna be busy after school?" says Devon

"Just a little home work, and it's Saturday so my parents are goin out and you know what that means" Raven said with a disgusted look

"Ya, Cory..." Devon said. As he saw Eddie and Chelsea nearing a thought approached him, "Well, do you think Eddie and Chelsea would assist you in babysitting?" asked Devon. "Ofcourse they would, but I don't know Devon, everytime I leave them alone with Cory, something bad happens" Raven says sorta unsure.

"Well Rae you and I really..." as he was cut off by Eddie "Hey Rae, Devon what's goin on?" said Eddie.

"Not much, but Eddie I do need a favor from you" says Raven

"Ok Rae, what is it?" Eddie asked. "I was kinda wonderin if you and Chels would keep an eye out on Cory"

"Girl you sneakin out again?" said Eddie "No, Devon and I just need a little quality time, we'll be there though, I just need Cory outta my hair" says Raven

Devon and Eddie share a look "Oh, ok then no prob girl, I gotcha back, and I'll talk to Chels at lunch." Eddie said. "Thanks Ed, I appreciate it." Raven said hugging Eddie, as Devon and Raven parted ways with Eddie.

**Eddie and Chelsea in the cafeteria**

"Hey Chels, Rae wanted to know if we would keep an eye out on Cory for her and Devon" Eddie said to Chels

"Tonight?" asked Chelsea

"Yea" Eddie said. "Ok, no problem" Chelsea responded. "What's the occasion anyway, they're going out?"

"No, they're stayin in, but for some reason they want a little "quality" time" Eddie quoted.

"Wow, must be serious...wait what kinda QT are they looking to have" said Chelsea puzzled. "I don't know, but we'll be there to find out, hehe" said Eddie as they both laughed.

Bell Rings

"See you later Chels" Eddie said as they went back to their classes.

_**Later at Raven's house**_

"Cory, Eddie and Chelsea are gonna be here with you, but I'll still be here" Raven was cut off by Cory "Raven, I'm almost thirteen, I don't need a babysitter" "but it sounds like _you_ need a chaperone" Cory said sarcastically. "Cory look, it's just that Devon has been feeling neglec" Raven looking disgusted being cut off again by Cory, "You just need to give him a little _special_ attention, I get it" said Cory winking. door bell rings "Just get the door Cory!"

Cory opens the door, "Devon, what's up man", "Hey Cory, where's Rae?" asked Devon. "Oh she just went upstairs" Cory said

Devon runs upstairs towards Raven's room, he sees the door slightly open and Raven throwing her bed together. She turns around, surprised to see Devon there so early. "Hey, Devon you're early!" she says as she kisses him, "I know and you look really good Rae" Devon said, staring intrigued at the sexy skirt she was wearing, along with a low cut black top and matching jean jacket. High heels accessorized by softly oiled legs, her hair in a cute long ponytail and make-up barely touching her light caramel complexion. Raven ofcourse always looks this sharp, but why was this time so different? "I'm glad you like it" Raven said sweetly

"So are you ready?" asked Devon tilting his body toward Raven's door, "Ready to go where, I thought we were staying here" said a confused Raven. "We were, but I thought we'd have more privacy...at my house" said Devon. Raven paused, but her thoughts were interrupted by Eddie and Chelsea's voices downstairs. She and Devon left out the room and headed to the living room.

"Hey guys" Raven said "Hey!" Eddie and Chelsea said in unison.

"Um, Devon just told me that he wants to go over to his house" said Raven utterly confused.

Eddie turned pale, knowing in his head now what was "On Devon's mind". "Rae, are you sure you wanna go?" asked Eddie worriedly.

"Mmhm, why not? I kind of owe him this time" Raven said. "Rae you don't owe h", Devon walks in..."You ready Rae?"

Raven took a deep breath, "Yea, I'm ready". "Thank you guys so much again" she whispers to Ed and Chels. "Ya sure, anytime Rae" Eddie said sadly as Raven and Devon left.

_**Devon's house:**_

Raven walks with Devon up to his room. He immediately takes off his shoes and grabs Raven by the hand, pulling her to him. He softly pressed his lips against hers, Raven feels a sudden resistence in the pit of her stomach. Anxiously Devon roamed her body with his hands, exploring places he had only dreamed of.

"Devon, wait" says Raven, wondering how far he would have gone if she hand't stopped him. "Is this what your big "surprise talk" was about?

"Well, Rae I really did wanna talk to you" "But everytime I'm around you, this anxiousness grows over me and all I wanna do is touch all over you" Devon spoke almost out of breath.

"I-I don't know...do you think we're ready?" asked Raven "Rae, I don't know what ready feels like to you, but I know I want to" Devon said. Raven became puzzled at what she wanted, which lead her to wonder was she only doing this for Devon...Is this what she wanted? Devon grabbed her hand "Please Rae? I promise, I'll make it feel like you never imagined" begged Devon.

Raven suddenly feeling flushed at the thought of someone wanting to cater to her so eagerly. She looked blankly into his eyes. He noticed Raven slowly giving in and he pulled her close.

**Stay tuned, it's gonna get better!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Ready

**I wanna thank my 3 reviewers, I appreciate your read. **

**C'mon people! Your feedback helps me write better, I would appreciate more reviews. Thanx, I plan to update more often, I'm open to writting ideas and more feedback at this time. **

Devon clutched Raven's hands in his, gently pressing his lips against hers. He slid his tounge in her mouth and curiously searched around for hers. Raven had never been kissed like this before, her curiosity and ofcourse Devon's anxious tounge forced her to return the favor. He sat down on the bed, pulling her legs almost into a straddle, so she was sitting on top of him. His hands roaming up and down her thighs, and under her skirt, Raven wouldn't allow his hands too far under her skirt, but she was slowly giving up resistence. Devon sat up closer to Raven, placing his hands under her shirt rubbing the baby soft skin on her back, running his tounge up and down her neck. Raven was in a slight shiver, he blushed at the nervousness, but anxiousness in the same, he felt coming from her. It turned him on immensely.

Raven was feeling a rush of emotion, it felt good, it felt wrong but she was sort of happy it was happeneing with Devon. His touching becoming more intense, he finally reached for the back of her bra. Slowly as he unhooked it, he looked up at Raven hoping for an "ok" response, Raven placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing him the room to continue his ventures. As she felt the release of the material's support loosen, she sighed, as his hands moved around to the front of her body. Devon's hands finally resting on the soft, warm mounds of his partner, leaving Raven breath hitched in her throat. His expression of excitement, as he slowly massaged her breasts, he placed his hands on Raven's waist as they switched positions. Devon leveled himself over Raven as he pulled her top completely off, Raven like any girl during their first 'experience', placed her hands accross her chest, Devon smirked and pulled off his shirt. He removed her hand from her chest and laid against her, so he could feel her smooth caramel body against his. He softly moaned at first touch of Raven's hands on his back, as he found her lips again. The urgence in their kisses advised hands to roam again, Devon found his hand upon Raven's skirt zipper.

He looked at her once again, wanting her approval first, he didn't get it but Raven leaned up and kissed him. He gained initiative from the sweet signal and proceeded to pull the skirt and her underwear off. As she was now bare, Devon finished unclothing himself. Raven's eyes became slightly unsure as she took her first gaze. He leaned against Raven once again, she then felt this sudden discomforting pressure that made her eyes almost tear up. She placed her hands against his chest, as to signal him to relieve her of a little weight and pressure. Devon realizing she was slightly intimidated, he placed her wrists inside of his against the bed and kissed her, hoping it would bring her mind away from the foreign feeling. Him trying to help Raven keep her composure, was losing control himself throbbing abruptly in pleasure. Though she wasn't his first, being in love with her only added to this good feeling he was experiencing.

Bodies relieved, both still in shock and trying to gather their thoughts. Devon caught up in the moment, leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear "I love you Rae" as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her face. Raven not uttering a word back, just placed her arms over Devon's as they both rested...

**Chapter 2 continued on the next page...**


	3. Chapter 2: Cont

**A little while later. Devon and Raven arrived back at her house:**

"Rae, are you ok?" Devon asked in concern. "Yea, I'm fine" Raven assured him as she placed a kiss on his lips and proceeded to get out of the car. Him feeling an incomplete greeting, got out of the car and raced behind her. He reached for her and she turned around. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Devon asked curiously. "Yes, I'll see and talk to you tomorrow" she said. "Well, I really wanted you to call me before you went to sleep" looking at her with a side smile. "Ok, I will" she smiled back. Raven continued to her door.

She walked in to see only the lights of the living room television glowing. Eddie and Chelsea at each end of the sofa, asleep. "Aww, how cute" Raven thought as she quietly giggled at the sight of them looking so peaceful and worn out. Eddie being a light sleeper, awoke to see Raven creeping past them. He followed her into the kitchen, she made an abrupt U-Turn forgetting to check upon Cory, her and Eddie both pausing before almost crashing into each other.

"Hey, Eddie, I thought you were sleeping" she said surprised to see him so suddenly. "I was, but I heard you come in" said Eddie, almost happy to gaze at Raven's face again. Almost like it was the first time he had seen her, he realized she had this inner glow. She wouldn't have noticed, even if he took a picture of it. "Oh, sorry" Raven said, Eddie assured her it was fine, "It's ok, I was kind of hoping I'd be up when you got back". Raven not attempting to think about what Eddie meant.

"So did Cory give you guys any trouble?" she asked. "No, he was actually quite well-behaved." "William came over, so he was occupied" Eddie said. "Ya I've noticed a little change in him, I'm glad everything was ok though." "I just knew I'd come back to a bad report" Raven chuckled.

"Um, so, how did your "talk" with Devon go?" Eddie asked sarcastically. Raven paused in silence...

He tilted his head, knowing there was a story behind her silence. She finally decided to speak, "Ok, I thought I'd be telling Chelsea this first--" Chelsea walked in "Hey Rae" she said in a sleepy tone, "Telling me what?" asked Chelsea rubbing her eyes. Raven found herself deemed to demystify her two best friends, but overwhelmed at having to tell them both at once. "Ok" she began, "There really wasn't much talking" she said a little nervous. "I don't even think the intention to talk, was really at an abundance".

"Rae...what happened?" asked Chelsea in a concerned sort of excited tone. "Devon and I...we..." Raven stuttered "We...". Chelsea gasped, catching on to Raven's hesitation and gesturing, "You guys had sex!" asked Chelsea in a loud whisper. Raven answered in a red-faced tone "Yea, we did".

Eddie turned green on the inside, knowing already it was possible. But shocked at the thought of his life-long female friend no longer a virgin. "Rae, I just have one question about this". Raven turned her attention from an almost excited Chelsea, "What is it?" she asked. Her heart kinda fluttering, wondering why Eddie was suddenly so serious, and seemingly disappointed.

"Did you guys use any protection?" Eddie asked. Raven's soft expression slowly soured. Raven's fermented expression silenced the kitchen...


	4. Chapter 3: Can't Believe!

**Here's where the drama starts, ooh oh, ya'll better stick around it's gonna be good. Lol, this chapter won't be as deep as the next ones, but read on to keep up with the story! I hope there are more of you writers out there, we need to keep the That's SO Raven fanfiction alive! **

**Read and Review!**

The next day in school, Raven was more quiet than ever. She couldn't even sleep the night before, thinking all night about the kind of trouble she and Devon had created with their careless judgment. I guess the best thing about the whole situation was that she was able to have Devon there by her side. She thought briefly about the promises that were made.

(_Flashback: Devon looking Raven in her eyes: "__I promise, I'll make it feel like you never imagined..."_)

The rememberance of the other night still made Raven a bit queesy but nonetheless happy. Just as she grabbed her last book out of her locker, Chelsea walked up.

"Hey Rae, you feeling any better?" Chelsea asked rather gloomy. Raven turned slowly and glared at Chelsea before answering, "No not really" she said. "I'm still, in my head, trying to figure out how to talk to Devon about it and at the same time...my parents" said Raven with a sad and worried look on her face, it sadened Chelsea. Feeling pressure and seeing the look on Chelsea's face made Raven's eyes water, Chelsea quickly clutched her friend trying to calm her.

Eddie walked up and didn't utter a word. "Hey Eddie" Chelsea said still hugging Raven. Raven removed her self from the console and turned to Eddie. "Hi" Eddie said. Raven offered him a soft smile in response, "I'll meet up with you guys later, I'm gonna talk to Devon for lunch". "Ok Rae" Chelsea said, giving her friend one last comforting hug.

As Raven walked off, Chelsea quickly turned to Eddie. "I really dn't think this is the appropriate time for you grow distant from Rae" Chelsea said in an aggravated voice. "Honestly Chels, how else should I act?"

"I don't know Eddie, but a little tenderness might help" said Chelsea trying her best not to get mad at Eddie. "You know what Chels, my whole life I've been there for Rae, but it's obvious now that I'm fed up" said Eddie angrily, "Her schemes, her corrupted boyfriends...just EVERYTHING!" "What will it take for her to see, the perfect guy for her is and always has been standing right by her side"

Eddie's furiousness brought out the most sensative side in him Chelsea had ever seen. Though still in her state of mind thinking Eddie was being pretty selfish, Chelsea ignored it. "Eddie, right now you need to get over yourself" "I'm sure that if you had just told Raven how you felt, this would't even matter right now. But since you think that she'll realize through you being an asshole to her, you deserve every bit of pain you're feeling out of this" Chelsea said as she immediately walked away from Eddie.

Eddie's POV: _Chels is right, I should just talk to Rae and be done with it. What if she never looks at me the same again? Come on Eddie, be a man. God I wish she could just take a hint sometimes. Now she might be pregnant, and Devon's most definitly in the picture, I may never have a chance again..._

Eddie walked off to class, late and depressed.

(**Later at lunch) **

_School bell rings_

Raven sat the whole class period trying to figure out how to say this to Devon. It wasn't like she was alone in the situation, so afraid of his reaction she decided to swallow her pride and just come out and tell him. On her way to her locker, she spotted Devon. Glaring at his watching, waiting for her just like every day at lunch.

"Hey Rae" he said kissing her firmly on the lips. The expression on Raven's face worried Devon. "You ok babe?" he asked.

"Devon, I really have to tell you something. This is hard enough, so just listen" she said, he nodded anxious to hear what she had to say. "Ok, I didn't have any regrets about the other night except..." she paused. "Rae, what is it?" he asked.

Raven leaned in, looking around to make sure it was only between them. "We didn't use any protection". she said lightly. "You regret us not using protection?" "It's slightly late for that now huh." Raven looked at him with a disgusted looked like he was beign sarcastic.

"Why do I feel like it's funny to you" asked Raven. "Babe, it's not that I think it's funny, it's just not much we can do now"

"Devon, have you forgotten about the parents we have, we still need to talk to them!", Raven was becoming slightly frustrated. No matter what she said, Devon wasn't taking her serious.

"Ok, Rae listen we can talk to our parents, but I don't get why you're so upset about this" Devon said. "Devon, omg, you don't understand why I'm so upset?" "For one, we're 17, still living with our parents and that means they might have to make more room, plus we have to sit through angry lectures" Raven said becoming more and more upset. "Well atleast they get another tax deduction out of this" said Devon jokingly. That was it, Raven felt the tears approaching the wells of her eyes and she couldn't hold them back.

"I can't believe this is so funny to you, it almost feels like you planned this...", Devon's expression turned from a playful look, to one that made Raven realize she had just struck Gold with that last accusation. "You planned this?" she said still in the midst of tears.

"I didn't really _plan_ it, but I had no intentions of using a condom." Devon said hoping she would have a little mercy. Raven couldn't respond, she just stood there, staring at him. Wondering what could have been going through his head the moment he decided to make such a life threatening decision. Raven couldn't think of the right things to say, her knees felt like rubber her face wrinkled slightly, she brushed his side walking off.

"Rae, wait!" Devon said, wanting to chase after her. Something urged him to leave her be.

**Meanwhile**

Chelsea sat alone eating her lunch in the cafeteria. Eddie slid his plate in the empty spot across from her.

"Sorry about earlier" Chelsea said. "Oh, it's cool Chels, I was thinking anyway" "...and you were right". said Eddie in regret of his previous attitude.

"I guess I was so caught up in finding out about last night, I reacted out of my frustration and jealousy" he said. "Is that why you tried desperately to get Rae not to go?" "I mean it was pretty obvious right there...you probably always thought you be first" Chelsea joked. Eddie chuckled. "I guess".

"Come on, let's go, I wasn't really hungry." Chelsea said pushing her lunch tray away. "Ok, I'll go and empty them, be right back" said Eddie.

Just as Chelsea walked to the cafeteria door to wait on Eddie, Raven rushed past her eye sight towards the girls bathroom. Eddie came back, "So where do you wan..." he was cut off by the distant look in Chelsea's eyes as she followed Raven into the bathroom. Eddie closed in behind them.

Chelsea walked in the bathroom behind Raven, only to see her close herself in a stall. Raven's mouth couldn't fight back any longer, the saltiness from her stomach. Her resistance buckled aa she vomited into the toilet.

Chelsea heard. "Raven?" "Are you feeling ok?"

"Please Rae, talk to us" Eddie begged. "Eddie?" Raven said raising her head. "Ya, it's me...and Chels" She slowly walked out of the stall, and moved towards the sink to rinse out her mouth. Eddie and Chelsea both placed their hands on Raven's back trying desperately to console their friend.

Raven finally gained her composure, "Do you guys know that, Devon planned not to use protection" she confessed. "What?" Chelsea said in shocked, Eddie just screwed his face up. "He planned it, he told me that the whole thing was intentional," "I was too sick and disgusted to hear anymore".

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Eddie. "There's nothing I really can do now, except wait until I'm sure...then I guess I'll talk to my parents".

"Well you know Rae, we're always here for you, just let us know if you need anything" Chelsea said.

"I love you guys, but you know what, this is something that Devon and I will sort out...together." "Even if there's a hassle, I'm just as much at fault as he is, if not more" Raven said criticised herself "Because I know better, and so does he".

**I may fast foward through this story, and only take it on for 3 more Chapters. It also depends on the number of reviews I get, if there's enough feeback, I'll update much faster. Stick around though, I will finish!**


	5. Note

**_Author's note_: **

**Well I've been contenplating this story for a couple of weeks now, and I think I know now exactly where I'm going. I'd like to thank all 22 reviewers for your support. **

**To Andrew, I'm gonna take your advice and add the 'Eddie' part in, thanks. **

**Good News, I had a vision! And I saw 10 chapters for this story...so I cheated right? Making this the 5th chapter, hehe. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. The problem isn't thinking it up, it's actually typing it up and uploading. Anyway, I'm gonna write atleast two more stories in addition to this one, so check them out. I'm gonna start them soon, so the ideas I have don't slip my mind. **

**So where are we? **_Ok, Devon and Ravendid the dew, and now she's pregnant. But now Devon's acting an ass like, making Raven more miserable than she is by her actions. She's disgusted and emotional, plus to top it off Eddie has developed feelings for her. We'll jump a couple weeks, Raven hasn't talked to her parents and Devon hasn't told his. Getting close though, because Raven being fed up with hiding it, it won't be much longer before she can't anymore. Don't think that's it, there are some twists coming ahead...maybe even some tear jerkers...sniff. _

**So here I am getting on with the story, and if you have anymore ideas, let me know in the reviews. On to chapter six. Thanks for reading Pleasure and Pain.**


	6. Chapter 4: Positive

**Read and Review!**

Raven sat in her room, weak from the sickness she had been experiencing the past few days. She was thinking about how to sit her arents down and tell them their 17 year old daughter and her boyfriend, made a baby...the thought of it made a salty taste in Raven's mouth. She rushed into the bathroom from the sensation. This time the vomit accompanied horrible stomach cramps, she felt like she was starting puberty all over again.

Tonya, Raven's mom was really worried that something was wrong with Raven. She could tell there was something bothering her, since Raven's a generally gitty person, lately she hadn't quite been herself. Specifically where Raven gets her contemplating from, her mom was scheduling a way to talk to her also. She walked into Raven's room with a warm glass of lemon tea.

She tapped on the already open door. "Rae?" she called out worridly. "Rae, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea mom, I'm ok." Raven answered as she exited the bathroom. She met her mother instantly, handing her the cup of tea. "Honey, is there something you need to talk about?" Tonya said in a motherly voice, "I hope you're not sick because you and Devon are going through the motions, sweetie let me tell you it isn---", Raven quickly cut off her mom's babbling, "Mom, I'm really not ready to talk about it" she said in a soft tone taking a seat on her bed, "But when I am, I _promise_ I'll come to you."

Tonya shrugged in assurance, "Ok honey, I'll be waiting". Raven nodded. Tonya proceeded out the room but paused, squeezing in one last tohught in. "And one more thing...", Raven looked raised her head from the pillow.

"Remember, your father and I are always here for you, don't ever think there is nothing you _can't_ tell us" Tonya assured her. Raven felt guilt settle at the pit of her stomach.

Forgetting about how supportive her parents are. _"I have to tell them, or I don't think I'll ever have the guts to do it again"_, she thought. She knew the only problem now, was keeping Devon in close contact, because she was growing sick and tired of his antics. She picked up her phone to call Chelsea.

_"Hello" Chelsea said_

_"Chels, it's me" _

_"Oh! Hey Rae...are you ok, you sound awful" said in a sympathetic tone_

_"Trust me, awful is what I feel, but I need a big favor of you" Raven requested. _

_"Sure Rae...what is it? _

_"Chels, will you come with me to get a pregnancy test?" she begged_

_"Yea, I'll be right over."_

_"I'll meet you outside" assured Raven_

_"Ok, see ya in a sec" _

They both hung up. Raven gathered up her purse and headed out of her room to the kitchen exit. She hadn't stepped but a few inches from her side ally, and Chelsea popped up, almost startling her. She took a long glance at Raven, aghast by the quick changes in her friend.

"Wow Rae, this is almost wierd, you've changed quickly" said Chelsea in shock. "

Changes? What kind of changes?" Raven inquired. "Like your eyes are sparkling...". Raven looked at Chelsea, "That's because I've been crying and throwing up all day Chels, trust me it isn't anything cute." They continued to the store, soon returning. Chelsea's parent's weren't home, so they decided to use the test over at Chelsea's.

Chelsea and Raven waited patiently for fifteen minutes like the box said, time past quietly but fast. Chelsea walked over to the test, her eyes slowly reaching Raven's. Raven didn't know if it was a good news or bad news look, but she had her answer by the symptoms she had experienced. Though in Raven's mind, she wanted to believe the sickness was from emotional distress. She soon figured out it wasn't as Chelsea broke her prayers.

"Well Rae, now you know...". Raven flopped on Chelsea's bed in frustration. Now she had to definitly tell her parents before things spun even further out of control. Chelsea walked over to comfort her friend. She pulled her in a hug.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm planning something bigger for the next few chapters. Talk to you guys next update.**


	7. Chapter 5: It's Time

**Read and Review!**

Raven sat in her room, weak from the sickness she had been experiencing the past few days. She was thinking about how to sit her parents down and tell them their 17 year old daughter and her boyfriend, made a baby...the thought of it made a salty taste in Raven's mouth. She rushed into the bathroom from the sensation. This time the vomit accompanied horrible stomach cramps, she felt like she was starting puberty all over again.

Tonya, Raven's mom was really worried that something was wrong with Raven. She could tell there was something bothering her, since Raven's a generally gidy person, lately she hadn't quite been herself. Specifically where Raven gets her contemplating from, her mom was scheduling a way to talk to her also. She walked into Raven's room with a warm glass of lemon tea.

She tapped on the already open door. "Rae?" she called out worridly. "Rae, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea mom, I'm ok." Raven answered as she exited the bathroom. She met her mother instantly, handing her the cup of tea. "Honey, is there something you need to talk about?" Tonya said in a motherly voice, "I hope you're not sick because you and Devon are going through the motions, sweetie let me tell you it isn---", Raven quickly cut off her mom's babbling, "Mom, I'm really not ready to talk about it" she said in a soft tone taking a seat on her bed in between tryin to control the contractions in her stomach, "But when I am, I _promise_, I'll come to you." She then positioned herself to rest on her back.

Tonya shrugged in assurance, "Ok honey, I'll be waiting". Raven nodded. Tonya proceeded out the room but paused, squeezing in one last tohught in. "And one more thing...", Raven looked raised her head from the pillow.

"Remember, your father and I are always here for you, don't ever think there is anything you _can't_ tell us" Tonya assured her. Raven felt guilt settle at the pit of her stomach. Knowing how loving and supportive her parents were, she couldn't help but feel bad they were worried about her and didn't know why.

_"I have to tell them, or I don't think I'll ever have the guts to do it"_, she thought. She knew the only problem now, was keeping Devon in close contact, because she was growing sick and tired of his antics. She picked up her phone to call Chelsea.

_"Hello" Chelsea said_

_"Chels, it's me" _

_"Oh! Hey Rae...are you ok, you sound awful" said in a sympathetic tone_

_"Trust me, awful is what I feel, but I need a big favor of you" Raven requested. _

_"Sure Rae...what is it? _

_"Chels, will you come with me to get a pregnancy test?" she begged_

_"Yea, I'll be right over."_

_"I'll meet you outside" assured Raven_

_"Ok, see ya in a sec" _

They both hung up. Raven gathered up her purse and headed out of her room to the kitchen exit. She hadn't stepped but a few inches from her side ally, and Chelsea popped up, almost startling her. She took a long glance at Raven, aghast by the quick changes in her friend.

"Wow Rae, this is almost wierd, you've changed quickly" said Chelsea in shock. "

Changes? What kind of changes?" Raven inquired. "Like your eyes are sparkling...". Raven looked at Chelsea, "That's because I've been crying and throwing up all day Chels, trust me it isn't anything cute." They continued to the store, soon returning. Chelsea's parent's weren't home, so they decided to use the test over at Chelsea's.

Chelsea and Raven waited patiently for fifteen minutes like the box said, time past quietly but fast. Chelsea walked over to the test, her eyes slowly reaching Raven's. Raven didn't know if it was a good news or bad news look, but she had her answer by the symptoms she had experienced. Though in Raven's mind, she wanted to believe the sickness was from emotional distress. She soon figured out it wasn't as Chelsea broke her prayers.

"Well Rae, now you know...". Raven flopped on Chelsea's bed in frustration. Now she had to definitly tell her parents before things spun even further out of control. Chelsea walked over to comfort her friend. She pulled her in a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since Raven had talked to Devon, besides from his persistent messages he left on her cell phone, she still didn't know how to be nice to him again just yet. It was eating her alive, not talking to Devon, skipping a couple days of school and keeping her pregnancy secret from her parents...

Raven's P.O.V.

"_C'mon Raven, you can do this" _she said beating her self up over her contemplating. "_Ok, ok. I'll call Devon let him know that I'm ready to tell our parents...what are you gonna wait until you're in labor...oh God, labor?" _She imediately snapped out of her thoughts, swallowed her nerves for a sec, grabbing the telephone.

She dials Devon's number from her cell and gets a long ring, she almost hangs up but he then answers.

"Hello?"

She hesitates at first. "Hellooo?" he says becoming aggravated at no response.

"Devon?" she says sounding unsure and nervous. "Yea..Rae?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"It's about time, look Rae--" before he could finish she cuts him off.

"Devon, there's no need to appologize, I think it's time we move on and get this over with."

"Ok, but I'm still sorry, Rae I love you and I would never want to intentionally hurt you, I was being an idiot thinking I couldn't enjoy our first time if I couldn't have and feel all of you---"

"Devon, I'm pregnant.." she breaks in.

Silence hung over the phone for a minute.

"Chels and I went to buy a pregnancy test today, and i-it came out positive" tears welled in her eyes as she felt the pressure from his silence over the phone. Scared at the thought of her being alone to take care of the baby, she quickly reacted.

"Devon, even though this wasn't totally my fault, we need to tell our parents now, even if you don't wanna take part in this.."

He finally broke his silence, shocked at what she said to him. "Don't want to take part?"

"Raven did you miss the part where I said I loved you?"

"No, I ju--"

"Don't ever think for a second I don't wanna see you or this baby." "I won't leave you alone, I'm just shocked, I was betting on it not being true."

"I just wanna feel better and be happy again, I can't do that shutting my self out from my parents."

"How _are _you doing?"

"Not good at all, I'm queezy all the time, horrible stomach cramps accompany that and I am having anxiety attacks."

"Wow Rae, I'm really sorry I haven't come to see you yet"

"It's ok, in all honesty, you were the last person I wanted to see lately."

"I noticed." "Well, I guess tomorrow night, I can get my parents to come to your house and we can all talk."

"This is gonna be so hard..."

"I know, but we're here for each other"

Raven's phone Beeps, she sees it's Eddie.

"Devon, I'll talk to you later, I should get off the phone now."

"Ok Rae, I'll talk to you later, love you."

She then clicks over. "Hey Eddie"

"Hey Rae, how you doin?"

"Besides having "monkey flu" symptoms, I'm doing great" she says with sarcastic excitment.

He laughs a little "So..have you talked to them yet?"

"No." "Devon and I have arranged to get them together tomorrow night to talk"

"Oh."

"Eddie? Are you ok?"

"Ya..why do you ask?" he says nervously trying not to be obvious.

"I don't know, something hasn't been right with you. Not since I told you about Devon and I..."

"Ofcourse I'm ok" wanting so bad to tell her what's wrong, but the timing is all bad.

"Ok, well, if you want to talk, you know I'm here. But I need to get to bed, I'll be in school tomorrow awaiting the wrath ahead"

"Alright Rae, sleep well. I lo-..talk to you tomorrow." They both hang up.

Eddie's P.O.V.

_"Whoa man, close call. God I never thought it was possible to love someone soo much. She's such an amazing person, the innocence in her voice and eyes makes her so much more appealing. I only wish there wasn't this baby and Devon standing in my way. It's so unfair, I would never misuse her for my own personal pleasures, I'd only wanna make her feel good." "I can't believe i'm literally fantasizing about my best friend. But how can I not?" "She's so beautiful and I'm overwhelmed sometimes at my feelings for her." "I'd do anything for Rae...I only wish she would meet me half way and tell me she feels the same. But I know that'll never happen, not with Devon around..." _

**Poor Eddie. **

**Hey everybody, I'm so so sorry about not updating, writers block...ya. I'm gonna try and get a few more in, though there's a hurricane close by and I don't know how long we'll have power. I'm gonna squeeze a few more, get you guys more into the story. Please review, it helps, later loves.**


	8. Chapter 6: Why Me?

**I do not own That's So Raven and she's also not psychic in this story.**

Raven walked into school for the first in about 3 or 4 days. Feeling better, constantly checking to see if there was anything visible yet. It had been atleast 3 weeks almost a month since the incident of her shattered innosence. She walked towards her locker, spotting Eddie and Chelsea, quietly and slowly enough for them not to notice her...

"So Eddie, did you talk to Rae yet about how you feel?" speaking in a monotone, thinking she's not being heard. "No...and Chels I want her to know so bad but I can't get between her and Devon like that" Eddie said "There's so much emotion and want, it's drawing me deeper into her, I don't think I can hold it back any longer"

Raven over hearing them, paused quickly in her steps and listened.

"Eddie, I know Rae would understand, you should her before anything else spirals out of control" Chelsea said. "Chels with all that Rae is going through right now..." he fades as he spots Raven looking extremely puzzled at over-hearing their conversations. "Rae.." Eddie calls out feeling his heart moved from his chest to the soles of his shoes. Chelsea turns slowly, eyes bucked out of her head. Raven, not knowing what to say, just stands and looks at him...if eyes could melt people, Eddie would be water.

"How long..." Raven says fighting back tears, "How long have you been keeping this from me...and why?" Not knowing whether to run to him, hug him and give him the most passionate kiss he has ever had, run away or scream cry and yell. Not even wanting to wait for an answer. She felt faint, queezy again and she knew what was next. She was having another anxiety attack...she rushed towards the bathroom. She suddenly felt she should blame Eddie for part of this happening.

_Raven what are you thinking, none of this is Eddie's fault, it's never easy to tell someone you love them, God...I just wish he had told me sooner...maybe Devon and I would have never happened. Why didn't I see this..._._and Chelsea, as usual helping Eddie keep secrets from me_

It felt like the world was coming down on her head. She knew she shouldn't have come back to school so soon, but she didn't wanna risk potentially failing the year. Her face was so hot, her tears were like boiling water steaming from her face, all at once, she hated Devon, Eddie, Chelsea and herself. Mostly Devon, Ed and Chels...for screwing with her emotions like this. She felt like she needed a break form everybody. Chelsea slowly entered the bathroom.

"Raven--" Chelsea knew what her friend was feeling and tried to sound as compasionate as possible.

"Chels, I don't care" Raven started, "I just don't. Howcome I feel like such an outsider, like no one has to tell me what going on, but yet I'm always the center of the whole problem!"

Chelsea looked into Raven's eyes and she could see all the hurt, pain and anger she felt all in one glance. Raven was never an angry or depressive person, she wanted to just hug her and never let go. Then she wanted her to continue to vent and just listen.

"My senior year! Everything has to come crashing down! I'm pregnant, being played with emotionally, having secrets kept from me...by my own best friends!" she almost yelled with tears continuously falling adding to the inner erruptions. She looked at Chelsea with such a stare, that it broke Chelsea into pieces and she felt the tears, feeling so bad for adding to this pressure, thinking she was doing her best to protect her friend from all that was slowly killing her. "Chelsea, do you guys hate me or something..." she broke down again, falling to the floor. Chelsea quickly rushed to grab her.

"Omg, Rae, no we love you so much" Chelsea said holding her friend, craddling her like a baby on the bathroom floor. "Rae, we're so sorry, it wasn't the time..." Chelsea said crying, "It just wasn't the time".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She left school, dodging her friends and Devon for a slow quiet walk home. Exhausted from the way her day kicked off, she threw her body onto her bed and sank into

it. Meanwhile Eddie coached himself all the way to Raven's house, preparing him for the talk ahead. He approached Raven's door, taking a deep breath, ready for whatever was to come.

**Hey everybody! Omg, the hurricane wiped us out, but I am currently alive(obviously) and in a stable home. Computer back at hand, even though I have to work now, but I'm definitly gonna continue the story and give u what's due. I have another story I'm gonna start cause I like putting the characters in odd situations, without psychic Raven too. Anyway, hey to all the old reader, ChelseaVanDerPol, Andrew, what the sound, and all you other readers. DON'T LET THE TSR FAN FICS DIE, KEEP THEM COMING AND MORE INTERESTING. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE AND NO WAR! **


	9. Chapter 7: Without You

**I do not own That's So Raven and she's also not psychic in this story.** **Read and Review!**

Here's a song to set the mood for Eddie's big scene:

**"Without You"- Charlie Wilson**

It feels like a lifetime,  
A thousand days have passed by  
Since I held you close to me  
If I could see that smile from my friend  
I know that I could live again  
I need you here with me

Heaven knows what to say  
Even though for right  
Nw you're so far away  
I hope and I pray  
Somewhere in your heart I'll always stay

Girl, lately my sun doesn't shine without you  
Never noticed what it feels like to be without you  
Feels like I took my last step  
And my last breath in my life ending  
Had to say just what I was feeling, girl  
'Cause my sun doesn't shine,  
Sun doesn't shine without you

This is more for me than for you  
Girl, I finally see there's no substitute  
For what we have  
Do you know how much I love you

Heaven knows what to say  
Even though for right now you're so far away  
Gonna tell you and show you  
Do whatever I can do to get back to you

Girl, lately my sun doesn't shine without you  
Never noticed what it feels like to be without you  
Feels like I took my last step  
And my last breath in my life ending  
Had to say just what I was feeling, girl  
'Cause my sun doesn't shine,  
Sun doesn't shine without you

Eddie walked slowly upstairs, still trying to maintain his heart-rate. He knocked lightly on her door, she didn't answer so he walked in.

"Eddie?" she said. "Yea, how'd you know it was me?" Eddie said wondering how she knew. "I--I just did. Well, atleast I was hoping it was you because I wanna talk." she confessed. "Good, because I'm ready Rae" he said

"Well, there's almost nothing for you to be ready for, since I heard almost everything you needed to say. I don't get why you couldn't just come to me, are we not close enough?" she said rising to her feet. "Rae, I never mean to keep anything from you, but have you any idea how hard it is for me to confess this to you being that I've grown up with you and we've been through so much together. This would mean a drastic change in the way we feel for each other..."

"We...?" Raven felt a pause, and she was puzzled at how he got the idea that she felt the way he did...

"Yes Rae, we." he said, feeling that he lost her at the 'we'. "I--you do feel the same, right?" _Please God let her feel the same, I can't stand the fact of being in love alone..._

"Eddie, you don't think you're jumping the gun a bit" Raven said feeling a bit cold about it. "I haven't confessed any feelings for you momentarily and it's really not a good time." Eddie's heart was breaking with each word.

"It's a good time as any."

He stepped closer.

"Rae, stand here and tell me you don't feel anything for me..." he said with tears almost forming in his eyes. Raven felt so horrible about it, she couldn't look him in his eyes. Eddie reached and lifted her chin with his finger, as he felt tears from her eyes roll down his hand. "Rae, tell me you don't love me and I'll go. I'll never bring it up again." He said, his heart tugging at him to leave, but his feet wouldn't step any further away from her.

He moved in closer, "Raven, I have never felt like this before. You pass me and your scent makes wana grab you and pull you closer...," Eddie pulled Raven close to him, and wrapped one arm around her waist, "I get weak at the site of you Rae, I wanna be your protection, your lover but most of all your best friend."

Raven couldn't utter a word, she just cried and stood still, allowing his embrace.

"Everything about you, the way your eyes shimmer when you're happy, the way you look when you're sad. I can't help my self Rae, I--I'm in love with you...and I couldn't do anything without you." Eddie slid his free hand behind Raven's kneck and softly pressed against her lips. Raven still speechless and motionless.

She finally was able to snap out of her lifeless state, she pushed Eddie away from her and hung her head low, knowing what she was about to say would really hurt him. She loved him, but just couldn't take on any more than she already was.

"Ed--I--," she wanted to! She just couldn't...but in due time. "I think you should go, I think I've been through enough already and I can't bare a love triangle.

This infuriated Eddie, his heart immediately shattered. "I don't get it Rae! You push someone away who loves you to no depth, but you seem do forgive and accept anything from a mutherfucka who couldn't care anymore about you than satisfying his self!" She never saw Eddie so upset, she hated herself for making him feel so horrible. Eddie felt tears build in his eyes, but he fought the pain inside himself.

"Rae I would do anything for you and I don't understand what it is that's keeping you so far from me...I feel like I'm losing you. The way I look at you and make you feel, is that not enough?" he begged.

She wanted to hold him and just lay with him all night.

"Eddie, you just don't understand" she said as her tear drops became larger and carried even more of a burden then ever before. She might be losing a lover and more than that...her best friend... "No Rae, I understand, I just don't think you do." With that he walked out, and she didn't know if it was forever. All Raven could do was lay in her bed and cry.

**Hope you guys are liking this update, I'm trying so hard to bring my readers back. I also hope I'm hitting some soft spots, tell me you need more or if the writting is just right! More updates later, gotta work. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Read and Review! **


End file.
